Un amour Immortel
by immortal-love23
Summary: On ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour...    Aimer c'est risquer de souffrir. Elle le savait, mais elle refusait de renoncer, car sans lui à ses côtés, ça ne valait simplement plus la peine d'exister.
1. Chapter 1

Fiction Drago/Hermione  
Immortal-love23

On ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour...

Aimer, c'est le voir partout, c'est sentir son odeur même s'il est à des années lumières de nous et c'est de regarder dans ses yeux et d'y voir plus qu'une simple couleur, par contre aimer c'est aussi de prendre le risque de souffrir atrocement... Elle le savait, mais elle était prête à prendre ce risque, car sans lui à ses côté, ça ne valait plus la peine d'exister.

Chapitre 1 : Constatation  
Déjà la 7e année à Poudlard, Hermione quittait la gare pour la dernière fois en direction du château. Elle entamait sa dernière année de la même façon que la première avait commencée, elle était dans le même wagon avec Ron et Harry, comme au premier jour, mais certaine chose avait changé en 7 ans. Harry était devenu son meilleur ami, il était là à tout moment pour elle, mais elle préférait tout de même parfois mieux se confier à Ginny, pour avoir l'avis d'une autre fille. Elle savait toute fois qu'Harry l'écouterait patiemment à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il l'avait tant aidé, consolé et guidé ses dernières années. Par contre, avec Ron les relations étaient encore un peu tendu, il tentait de faire de son mieux, de la faire rire, de impressionner, mais Hermione s'en préoccupait très peu. C'était un ami génial, mais sans plus. Il était le genre de garçon maladroit physiquement et il s'accrochait dans ses mots. À chaque fois qu'il voulait poser un bon geste ou dire des paroles réconfortantes, il ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Ron était du genre à dire pour consoler une fille qui s'est fait larguer par son amoureux, que son amoureux était de toute façon infidèl et qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. C'est pour c'est raison que Hermione c'était plus rapproché d'Harry que de Ron ses dernières années. Par contre, Ron était toujours là pour la défendre lorsque Malefoy arrivait dans les parages. La plus part du temps, Ron se faisait démolir par Drago... mais c'est l'intention qui compte?

C'est Harry qui la sortit de son moment de nostalgie.

Harry: Hermione? Ça va?  
Hermione: Oui, oui... Je... laisse tomber  
Harry: Tu pensais ?  
Ron: C'est notre dernière année!  
Hermione: Je pensais justement à ça...  
Ron: Franchement! Affiche dont un sourire sur tes lèvres. Ça va être la meilleure année de toute! Tout le monde va être à nos pieds, on sera les rois de l'école, les plus vieux!  
Harry: Ron, redescend sur terre...  
Hermione: On va devoir étudier comme des fous pour pouvoir espérer trouver un emplois bien rémunérer et qu'on aime!  
Ron: Ça y est... elle recommence à nous casser les oreilles!  
Harry: Ron.. Ne t'adresse pas comme ça à notre nouvelle Prefet en chef!  
Hermione: Harry... ne dit pas ça, je ne suis pas sur de l'être

Hermione chérissait se rêve depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle voulait être prefet en chef! Ce titre lui revenait et elle le savait... Quelqu'un cogna à la porte du wagon, avoir su qui se tenait de l'autre côté, ils n'auraient jamais ouvert. C'était Drago tenant dans ses mains l'attestation de Prefet en chef et lui même et Pansy. Il vanta ses mérites partout dans le train accompagné de son chien de poche, Pansy. Lorsqu'il eut quitter le wagon de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Des larmes se déssinèrent sur le visage de celle-ci. Elle avait tant espéré... elle était presque sur d'être nommé Prefet en Chef. Elle pouvait dire adieu à la suite de Prefet et à tout l'honneur qui revenait à ce titre. Harry et Ron tentèrent de la consoler, mais en vain. Elle n'en revenait pas que Pansy, cette pimbêche ait eu ce poste. Cette fille n'avait rien dans la cervelle et tout dans les seins. Après une longue discussion qui concernait à dénigrer Pansy, ils conclurent que les parents de Pansy avaient du débourser une petite fortune pour faire avoir ce poste à leur fille. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Après avoir sortit toute les insultes inimaginables sur Pansy, Hermione se sentit mieux, toujours déçu, en colère, mais elle tentait d'accepter la situation.

Le train s'immobilisa devant le château, c'était la dernière traversé du lac pour Hermione entant qu'étudiante à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle quitterait le château, elle serait finissante. Elle prit un canot et juste avant que Harry et Ron embarque, Drago les poussa et se précipita dans le canot. La dernière traversé de Hermione s'avèrait houleuse. Elle c'était préparé à se faire lancer à l'eau, mais Drago prit les rames et commença à paguayer.

Drago: Pansy à coucher avec Dumbledore  
Hermione: De quoi tu parles?  
Drago: Son poste de Prefet... Non, je..  
Hermione: Tait toi!  
Drago: J'allais dire, je blague! Calme toi Granger!  
Hermione: Comment veut tu que je me calme! Je suis prisonnière d'un canot en ta compagnie!  
Drago: C'était le but.

Hermione resta immobile et muette sur ce propos. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder, elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

Drago: Tu sais que si j'aurais eu le choix entre toi et Pansy, c'est toi que j'aurais choisi!

Mais qu'avait-il mangé? De l'amour en boîte? Pourquoi était-il si...franc?

Hermione: Et pourquoi dont?  
Drago: Car je suis complètement à bout, je suis tanner de devoir toujours lui faire de l'amour! Elle n'est jamais rassasier! J'aurais voulu du changement!

Hermione était estomaqué et Drago affichait un sourire en coin. Il était fier d'avoir installer le malaise et d'avoir réussi à scandaliser Granger. Lorsque le canot s'immobilisa de l'autre côté, Drago sorti le premier et ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Hermione qui s'interrogeait encore sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle tourna la tête et vit Harry et Ron dans le prochain canot qui pagayait en fou pour rejoindre Hermione. Les deux garçons accostèrent leur embarcation et s'élancèrent en direction d'Hermione qui était plus confuse que troublée.

Ron: Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas touché?  
Hermione: Calmez vous! Je vais bien...  
Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

Hermione pensa réveller les propos que Drago lui avait dit dans l'embarcation, mais elle préféra se taire jugeant que les propos étaient un peu trop, comment dire? Indiscrets et grossiers.

Hermione: Rien de particulier, je suis complètement remise... on rentre? Je suis épuisé

En fait, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir de la difficulté à dormir, car elle allait repasser ce moment dans sa tête des centaines de fois pour tenter de comprendre le pourquoi du comment! Elle préférait tout de même clore la conversation avec Harry et Ron pour aller dormir, du moins tenter.

Lorsqu'elle était couché, elle était incapable de fermer les yeux, car aussi tôt que ses paupières recouvraient son œil, elle revoyait Drago à quelques pieds d'elle dans la barque. Elle revoyait son visage si calme, mais à la fois si provocateur. Elle sentait son parfum qui faisait tourner la tête de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Elle se permettait même de l'imaginer effleurer sa peau.

Elle tentais de dormir pour ne plus penser à ce genre de chose qui échappait à sa logique. Elle détestait Malefoy, pourquoi se torturer à le regarder chaque nuit?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Constatation suite

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla un seul nom embrumait son esprit, celui de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait tenté toute la nuit d'oublier sa voix, son regard et l'évènement de la barque, mais en vain. Drago Malefoy était bien parti pour la rendre folle une autre année de plus! Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit qu'une obsession passagère. Elle l'espérait vraiment.

Elle se leva lacement et alla se préparer pour descendre manger un morceau avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Elle appliqua un peu de fond de teint, un peu de crayon noir maladroitement et du mascara, puis elle descendu dans la grande salle où elle y rejoignit Ginny.

Ginny: Oulala Hermione! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
Hermione: De quoi tu parles?

Elle croyait pourtant avoir tout cacher ses cernes avec le fond de teint. Peut-être que ce foutu fond de teint bas de marque ait fondu!

Ginny: Tu sembles différente, fatiguée, j'ignore trop quoi!  
Hermione: C'est sans doute de la fatigue, cesse de t'inquièter!

Hermione entraina Ginny vers Harry et Ron assis à une table. Harry les avait attendu, mais Ron en était déjà à sa troisième assiette, rien de bien surprenant. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur la conversation, mais son esprit était complètement ailleurs et ses yeux bifurquaient du coté de la table des Serpentard. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement.

Drago: Comme ça, on s'interesse à la table des Serpentard  
Hermione: Quoi? Je fixais le vide.  
Drago: Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Granger. Je sais que tu m'y cherchait.  
Ron: Dans tes rêves Malefoy!  
Drago: Bref, Tiens Granger.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier et parti rejoindre sa table d'un air satisfait. Hermione mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir, mais Ron lui prit des mains et le lit.

Hermione: RON RENDS MOI ÇA!  
Ron: Tu n'en a pas besoin, c'est surement un canular!

Hermione était sur le point de déferler une vague d'insulte sur Ron, lorsqu'il lui tendit finalement le bout de papier. Elle remarqua immediatement le signe de Poudlard dans le coin gauche. C'était une lettre officielle. Elle la lut et elle n'en revenait pas.

Bonjours, Mademoiselle Granger,

Suite à une délibération longue et ardu, vous êtes notre nouvelle Prefet en chef, si vous l'accepté bien sur.

La direction

Pendant que Hermione restait là à fixer le papier et à penser. Ron avait expliqué aux autres le contenu de la lettre. Ils étaient tous ravis pour elle, mais Hermione ne savait plus quoi en penser. Malefoy avait-il fait des pressions pour qu'elle soit la nouvelle Prefet en Chef? C'était après tout Pansy qui avait eu le poste.

Ginny: Tu viens Hermione? On sort dehors?  
Hermione: Oui, je monte prendre ma veste.  
Harry: On se rejoins dehors?  
Hermione: Parfait

Elle avait réussi à avoir un peu de temps seule. Elle tenta d'éclaircir les derniers évènements dans sa tête, mais elle était incapable. Qu'était-il arrivé à Pansy? Elle était ravie d'être la nouvelle Prefet en Chef, mais elle savait que ce titre avait été donné à Pansy avant elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva au dortoir, elle agrippa sa veste et prit son temps pour redescendre. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au premier plancher, une voix scanda son nom. Elle la reconnut immédiatement, c'était Drago Malefoy.

Hermione: Peut tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé?  
Drago: J'en avais marre de coucher avec elle, je te l'ai dit, alors je l'ai tué

Il avait dit ses mots sur un tel sang froid qu'Hermione avait frissonné

Drago: Relax, Granger, c'était une blague, elle a été renvoyé.  
Hermione: Oh, tu sais pourquoi?  
Drago: Ça ne m'intéresse même pas. Tu devrais aller porter tes valises dans ta chambre de Prefet.  
Hermione: Mes amis m'attendent dehors!  
Drago: Ils peuvent attendre, allez je t'aiderai

C'est quoi cette grosse plaisanterie? Drago Malefoy qui propose d'aider! Comme s'il savait ce que aider veut dire! Mais, même si sa tête lui disait de refuser, elle accepta un peu désemparée. Il l'attendit devant le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor et lorsqu'elle sortit avec ses malles il l'aida à les transporter. Peu à peu, elle commençait à penser que Malefoy était devenu quelqu'un de bien, mais elle restait sur ses gardes.

Drago: Et voilà, tu es installée !  
Hermione: Merci Drago, mais  
Drago: Ne pose pas de question et profite du moment, tu ne reverra sans doute jamais plus un Malefoy aider une..  
Hermione: Tu allais dire sang-de-bourbe?  
Drago: Mais je ne l'ai pas dit.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou se réjouir du fait qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle se contenta de rien dire, laissant le malaise s'installer. Entre deux battements de paupière, Drago s'était approché d'elle et avait effleurer sa joue du revers de sa main. Le malaise c'était accentué. Hermione ne savait plus comment agir. Il l'avait aidé, c'était peut-être simplement pour ça? Elle n'y devait rien, mais elle le laissait tout de même faire. Peut-être en avait-elle simplement envie? Lorsque les lèvres de Drago touchèrent les siennes, elle se recula brusquement, tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

À quoi bon profiter du moment, pour finir par en souffrir plus tard?


End file.
